The instant disclosure relates to electrophysiological mapping, such as may be performed in cardiac diagnostic and therapeutic procedures. In particular, the instant disclosure relates to systems, apparatuses, and methods for generating an electrophysiology map from data collected by a roving electrophysiology probe. Even more specifically, the instant disclosure relates to the creation and display of such electrophysiology maps in real time.
Electrophysiological mapping, and more particularly electrocardiographic mapping, is a part of numerous cardiac diagnostic and therapeutic procedures. As the complexity of such procedures increases, however, it is desirable to more rapidly provide electrophysiology data to practitioners, including providing such data in real time.